Fall Out Malec
by MalecLamp
Summary: Malec fanfic situated at an alternate universe( based on the Shadowhunter's episode) suck at summaries, sorry , Alec has Magnus's character and viceversa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on the alternate universe from an episode of Shadowhunters...hope you like it :)**

(Clary's POV)

"Where are you going?" , my dad asked me.

"With Isabelle and Alec, we will pick Simon up from his band rehearsal.

"Okay...what time you coming back?" , he said.

"We will probably get some smoothies and tacos, won't be long, don't worry"

"Does your mother know?"

"Do I know what?", she said coming out of her room ready to go to work.

"That your daughter is being social, you should be happy, this doesn't happen often", my dad answered.

"Who says I'm not? That's great Clary"- she then added-"you staying at Simon's?"

"Yeah...I guess", I said shrugging.

"You guys were awesome!", Iz said hugging Simon.

"Having you as an audience helped a lot ", Simon said tapping her nose affectionately.

I cleared my throat, "so...what if we go and enjoy some tacos and smoothies or something"

"Tacos and smoothies don't go together Clary" , Simon said.

" You get the idea, silly", I said and as we walked down the street I saw a food truck and pointed at it, "what about that one?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Clary, we don't know how clean they are...if you know what I mean"

"Oh c'mon Simon...", I argued back

"Clary, let's not play with luck, you know Simon's got stomach problems" , Alec said.

"I do not!"

"Doubting my food?", a blonde haired guy perked up from a nearby table.

"Excuse me?" , Simon said.

"The beautiful truck your red haired friend was checking out is mine", he answered, with glances shifting from me to Simon,"wanna try it? Best tacos ever", the guy winked.

"Definitely, right guys?", I said rather like a statement.

 **A/N: Hey guys,I'm new around here, this is actually my first Malec fanfic and my first fanfic account...Anyways.. I started this fanfic with a friend who I had a fight with so...sorry guys but there won't be much Clace and Sizzy if you were hoping that and more Malec (yay!). This was a little "introduction" we could call it that way, I modified some of the things we wrote cause it wasn't that good...blah anyways, I already have 2 Malec parts I'll be posting soon so..please review and let me know what you think of it...ALoha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still struggling but hey :)**

(Magnus's POV)

IT was a quiet day at the library so I took my phone out and started texting Catrina and Ragnor, when someone cleared his throat in front of me.

"What now Simon?", I said assuming it was him.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm not Simon but Alec"

I quickly look up and swallow hard.

" S-Sorry, how can I help you", I said trying hard not to stare.

" Darling you can help in so many ways, but right now I'm just looking for a book", he said winking.

"S-Sure", damn Magnus! get your shit together and stop stammering!, anyhow, I tried to regain my posture,"um, what book?"

"A tale of two cities,please"

"Didn't know that was your type of reading" , I said standing up and beckoning Blue Eyes, leading him through the shelves.

"And what's my type?", he said raising an eyebrow and smirking, making me blush wildly as I hand him the book.

Me, I think and mentally slap myself.

"Let's get it checked out"

"I already did" , he said.

"You what?"

"Checked you out"

I melt inside,my heart beating and fluttering so fast it could explode, I blush like a tomatoe but manage a firm,"don't be silly" and guide him to my desk.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you like it...see ya next time :) oh and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Feeling happy :) Thanks for following!**

(Several days later)

(Alec's POV)

"Going on a date?", Izzy asked me as I walk down the stairs.

"Nope, I'm actually just going to the library"

She looked at me with a smirk plastered on her face, "Again? You go there quite often,better said, everyday"

"Morning Pretty Boy", I said winking at the cute librarian and if I wasn't this close I wouldn't have noticed his blush.

He stammers before managing a lame "how may I help you"

I sit on top of his desk," I just want to return this book"

"You've read it already?",he says raising an eyebrow with all of his nerves suddenly gone.

"Yeah, I just wanted the book for a few lines",I say lamely,really? Couldn't I have thought of a better excuse than that one? Geez! Anyways, Magnus seemed to buy it.

"Oh okay,would you like another book?"

"Sure lead the way, I don't have anything on mind so make a recommendation", I replied following him around the shelves.

"Well...what about 'All the light we cannot see'?",he said reaching up for the book, making his shirt ride up a bit and therefore's me staring and drooling. Magnus turned to me with the book on his hands.

"Hmmm...I'm currently seeing a light so bright and endearing...", I said stepping closer and staring intently into his eyes, his beautiful golden-green eyes I could stare at all day long.

(Magnus's POV)

Alec stepped closer,his eyes boring into mine making me feel like a moth attracted to a blue light. He walked closer,making me catch my breath. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me but of course, someone cleared her throat behind me interrupting the moment and I quickly turned on my heels and followed the girl.

When I turned around, I caught him staring at my trousers...don't be stupid Magnus,it wasn't your trousers he was staring at, it was your-I blushed at the mere thought without being able to finish my sentence.

 **A/N: Hoped you like it,just one thing, I used "blue light" instead of bright light bc of Alec's blue eyes.**

 **Next chappie is on my and will give a reason to the fanfic's name,see ya :))**


	4. Chapter 4

(Magnus's POV)

As days went on and Alec kept coming to my library, my nerves around him subsided but the fluttering, heart-clenching feelings didn't, I just learned how to controlled them at times. Once again, I notice ink black hair walk into the library and just as I had guessed, it was one else but beautiful Alexander(I loved calling him like that sometimes inside my head but never had the guts to call him that out loud...gosh, I'm such a creep)

This time though he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at my shirt, pulling out his black earbuds.

" No" , he said in amazement, his eyes widening.

"Um...no what?"

"You freaking like Fall Out Boy?!", his raise of voice causing people to shush us up.

"Oh you shut up! I found my freaking soul mate right here and there!", he snapped back to the people making me blush.

"Um anyways, I should be the one impressed you don't give much of an emo vibe"

"No, but I'm fabulous,of course I listen to FOB"

I rolled my eyes,"noted"

"So anyways, wanna go grab a coffee after your shift?"

"Sure", some days ago he had asked me the same question and I freaking stammered and embarrassed myself to death back then but now grabbing a coffee after my shift was almost as common as breathing.

"Don't you wanna check out any books?", I asked him.

"What? If I wanna check you out? Darling, I'm always doing that"

I roll my eyes at his repetitive pick up line but before I'm able to answer a black haired girl jumps into the scene and loops an arm around Alec's,"guess what?!"

"What Iz?"

"Remember Jake? The one who left because he had to go to college in Paris and both of you were bawling each other's eyes because oh, you were so meant to be?", she said dramatically.

I quirk an eyebrow at him and felt pangs of jealousy bursting inside poisoning me.

"Yeah Iz , but I-"

"Well I found him!"

A brown haired guy with green eyes appeared next to the so-called-Iz girl.

"Alec!",he smiled,"remember me?"

"Oh the question is if you do", Alec smirks flirtatiously.

Okay,that topped the glass.

I cleared my throat,"well, as you may have noticed, this is a library not a public-social-re-encounter area so if you please". I motioned them to move thankful there was a person waiting in line.

"Ooh,yeah sorry", Jake said.

"Mind if we catch up?", Alec said smiling mischievously.

"I don't see a reason not to", the guy responded.

Soon they left and I started texting Catrina to calm my nerves down.

"Can we grab the coffee later? Like in a few? I pick you up",Alec's voice startled me.

"Hadn't you left?", I said in a harsher voice than intended.

"Well yeah, but I remember that I-"

"Oh save your words, go and 'catch up'"-I said emphasizing with sarcasm and using my fingers -"I have plans already"

He looked at me astonished, but tried to recover failing miserably,"tomorrow?"

"Busy. Alexander my world doesn't revolve around you, now leave , I have a life and you are leaving Jake waiting too long"

I stood up and left to go and organize some books.

* * *

(Alec's POV)

Magnus had no reason to be so mad at me, it wasn't my fault Jake appeared so suddenly and out of nowhere to be honest, I hadn't heard from him for years and he suddenly plops into my life with no reason at all and ruins my plans I had made already, plus, let's don't forget that Magnus is suddenly mad at me! Like if I had anything to do with this!

I send him texts and called him but he didn't answer.

 **C'mon Magnus, at least tell me why you're mad!**

For the first time in the day, he starts texting me back

 _I'm not, I just had to many things to do and I stressed out._

 **Lair, lair, pants on fire! Tell me**

 _Alec, I'm telling you the truth, now leave me alone, I've got things to do_

 **Oh really? Then send me a picture of what you're doing**

 _Now I'm really pissed off, since when don't you trust me? But for your pleasure here it is._

He sent me a picture where girl with blue hair was grinning at the camera(she was the one who obviously took the picture by her position) and Magnus was laughing at something the boy next to him had said or done. I found myself staring at laughing Magnus for quite a while when a text popped up.

 _Happy now? I hope so. Now as you've seen, I've got better things to do. Bye._

I winced at his harsh words but nevertheless answered back.

 **Bye. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

(Magnus's POV)

I don't know what got over me, I was acting childish,like a jealous bitch but mo way in hell I was going to take me words back right now.

"Mag? You there?", Catrina asks me.

"Yeah sorry..."

"You gotta get him out of you head Magnus, let's go to a club and dance our worries away",Ragnor says.

Catrina and I both look at him surprised,usually Ragnor hated going out but there's a first time to everything I guess.

After dancing our hearts out I stumbled into my apartment, utterly tired.

My alarm woke me up and I groan as I follow my morning routine and as I park outside the library I notice Alec waiting for me outside my workplace.'

"Um... What are you doing here?"

"Well waiting for you obviously"

I eye him carefully,he hadn't slept much and had small purple bags under his eyes, his hair wasn't as perfect as always. I sigh surrendering.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh with you yesterday...of course you wanted to catch up with your boyfriend sorry", I open the library and proceed to arrange everything.

"What? Jake? Oh Magnus, he's just a friend, we left it like that years ago,we even broke up before he left, but we indeed cried when he left because he was my best friend. Maggie, you know my heart only beats for you",he kissed my cheek and his lips lingered there.

I blush wildly,"shut up dork,you're probably drunk and don't have the sightless idea of what you're saying"

"Funny thing is, I usually spilled all my beans when I'm drunk",he smirks and I roll my eyes. He starts helping me with books and everything.

"So anyways...are you free tomorrow night?", he asks biting his lip.

"Hmm...depends,but I think so"

"Depends? On what?"

"Depends on where is going to be the horrible place you're going to drag me into", I smirk at him.

"We'll I'm pretty sure that you'll love this place",a smugly smile playing on his beautiful kissable and appetizing lips...Magnus stop daydreaming !

"Really? Cause you said the same thing about Felopino's and Smushies and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, but trust me you will love this"

"And what is it?", I ask him taking the last book from his hands.

"You, me, two tickets, Fall Out Boy concert"

I stare at him with my jaw hanging low and accidentally dropped the book.

"R-Really?"

"As my attraction to you, that's a yes", he winks.

I shriek and lug myself against him,hugging him tightly and I quickly feel his strong arms around me, his chest shaking with laughter.

"Oh my goodness! By the Angel! Fuck!", after some really long fanboy moment I manage to calm myself down.

"A-At what time?"

"I pick you up at 5:30pm,we eat something and then head out to the concert. Sounds good?"

"Perfect", I say grinning.

* * *

(Alec's POV)

I drove to Magnus's house at 5:29pm and one minute later, I was ringing the doorbell.

"Hey" , he greeted me with a smile.

"Hi, you ready?"

"More than ready baby! We're going to a FOB concert!",I lift my eyebrows at his chosen words and he seems to notice and starts stammering apologies.

"It's okay Magnus, there's no need to apologize...I'm hungry"

"Yeah me too, let's go"

"Pasta or sushi?", I ask him.

"I like both, you choose"

"Nah-ah, I asked first",he sticks a tongue out at me making my heart flutter, I loved when we fooled around, my thoughts made me oblivious to his answer and I was brought back to earth when he said:

"Are you going to stand there all day?",he asked and dragged me into the sushi restaurant.

The whole dinner went out smoothly, specially because as time crawled on and we waited for the song to start(jk) we actually got giddier as time passed on, it seemed that minutes were like hours, but the time finally arrived and none of us could stay still.

FOB started singing all of their fans screaming either the lyrics, their names, or just simply screaming, I of course was doing all three of them.

"Magnus, we gotta sing a song together!", I shout in his ear through the loud music.

"Hell yeah! The next one"

"Awesome",after some more dancing Centuries came up and as agreed we sang, no, we screamed the lyrics and made a funny dance when Patrick said amnesia(danced like we were made of jelly with that word only though). But the magic didn't end there one way or another we got closer until our gazes locked and we couldn't breath any other aire that wasn't each others,oh but the magic doesn't end there, the magic trick was that while Patrick sang **:**

 **You're a cherry blossom**

 **You're about to bloom**

Our lips hugged each other, his lips so sweet and strong against mine, kissing Magnus was like kissing honey, sweet, soft, just perfect. the kiss went from sweet and gentle to a more heated one.

And indeed, as the lyrics said, our love was about to bloom.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I tried to make this chapter a longer one caused I noticed the others were just short sh't. I love describing Malec kisses but in this onethe pressure was just too much and I couldn't help but laugh when I compared Magnus' lips to honey bc: 1) I hate honey and 2) honey is sticky, so it was quite difficult to get back on track after that. Hoped you enjoyed it, this is out on my own and I swear the kisses will be better. Love x.**

 **ALoha**


	5. Chapter 5

(Alec's POV)

I melted in the moment, awesome music blaring through my ears and the feeling of Magnus's lips over mine, but soon, that moment broke. Magnus pushed me away with an astonished and confused look.

He then broke through the crowd and I followed him outside.

"Magnus? You alright?", I said trying to stop him from walking away

He didn't answer me and instead call a cab and got in.

"Magnus!"

"We'll talk later Alexander",and with that, he rushed away.

-/-/

The next day I went to his library and expected to find him when a saw a brown haired guy with glasses in his spot instead.

"Hey buddy, need help?"

"Yeah...where's Magnus?", I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, he called fro an early shift so he's probably at the cafe two blocks away, but I know this library as Sherlock knows Watson"

"Yeah no thanks I was just looking for him"

I run to the cafe and find Magnus sitting in a lonely booth that was farthest away, reading a book and looking as into it as possible.

(Magnus's POV)

I was reading my favourite book when suddenly someone cleared his throat in front of me, startling me and bringing me back to reality.

"U-Um...hi", Alec said lamely.

I put the book down.

"Hi"

"Is your book good?"

"Yeah , pretty good actually, you should read it"

He smiled ever so beautiful, but then turned worried.

"Magnus? A-Are you alright?"

I looked down and sighed heavily,"I...I don't know Alexander...I'm just a bit surprised and well-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I-It's just that I felt like doing it, it was an impulse...I'm really sorry Magnus"

"So it was an impulse?", I smirk

He for the first time ever recorded in history,blushed,"yeah kind of"

"It's okay, don't be sorry it's just that-"

"You're not ready?"

As much as I answered against my will, I nodded.

He looked defeated, deflated, sad but tried to recover himself," don't worry,it's okay, I'll wait as long as I need to. Bye Magnus"

I watched as he walked away while my heart was crying , screaming at me, telling me to go after, that I was indeed ready, I wanted to be ready more than anything, but instead I just sat there, watching Alec walk away with his head hung low.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been reeeeaaalllyyy long since I updated but there's a lot going on,plus I hurt my wrist kickboxing and the cold weather doesn't help much so...yeah...it still hurts though but I put all of my willpower into writting this...I know it's short but I didn't want to push my wrist any further and I don't want you guys to eat me alive for not updating. Love review! And thank you sooo much for following me and everything, I feel like Leonardo DiCaprio.**

 **ALoha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Alec's POV)**

I woke up with the same name haunting me, Magnus. Man, Alec, you really fucked this one up like really bad. I sigh and reluctantly get up and get dressed, when I go downstairs Izzy noticed my long face.

"What is it bro?", she asks worried

"It's nothing...I'm just tired, I couldn't sleep very well last night", which wasn't entirely a lie because I really couldn't sleep due to thinking of Magnus. She asks no further questions and I soon head back towards my room and listen to really loud music on my headphones and just as Centuries play, tears stream down my face, unable to hold them back anymore.

 **(Magnus's POV)**

Chairman Meow um...meowed me awake.

I sigh," I don't wanna do anything today Chairman"

"Meow"

"Yes, I know but I don't want to go"

"Meow meow meow mrow"

"Oh don't speak to me in that tone, I'm not ready yet okay?! Geez, Chairman, who knew you could be such a tiny little rascal", I scowl as I get ready and head towards work.

-/-/-/

I sigh in agony the library seemed as quite as ever without my Glittery-wait what? no, no, without Alec around,yeah that's much better...wait, it's still wrong but whatever.

"What is it ? You look like a bat splattered by a car and thrown up over it and the person had just eaten a buffet",Ragnor says.

"Oh you always so helpful and nice" , I say narrowing my eyes at him and Ragnor rolls his eyes at me.

"No, but really Mags, you look horrible what's wrong?" ,Catrina asks me.

"Well, I went to that FOB concert remember?"-they nodded-"well, Alec kissed me during a song", I blush remembering the kiss.

"Oh by the Angel! That's amazing!" ,Catrina says happily and gushing.

Ragnor lets out and exasperated sigh," Cat, don't you see it? Mags pushed him away and now he is mourning himself for doing it"

I stare in disbelieve at Ragnor," how on earth..."

He shrugs," I'm smart and I pay attention as much as I don't show it"

Meanwhile Catrina stared at me with her jaw dropped,"y-you what?! Magnus! I thought you liked him!"

"I-I-I do it's just that I'm not ready yet"

"Oh gawd, that's such a lame excuse Magnus, I could buy it at 1 cent _and_ get a change", Ragnor says crossing his arms irritated

Cat on the other hand was a bit more understanding and her face fell slightly, she put a hand over my shoulder and gave me a sad smile," it's okay, if he's the right one, he'll wait for you"

Suddenly, my phone beeps.

 **Hey,wanna grab a coffee?**

"Go for it", Catrina says reading Alec's text over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be awkward?" ,Rag says.

"Well, if he doesn't go, he'll never know"

As they start arguing, I receive a text from Clary.

Hey,I need to go buy some more paint...wanna come with me?

Oh thank goodness , I really didn't want to go to a coffee shop with Alec and now I had a perfect excuse, I quickly start texting him.

 _Can't sorry, I need to go paint shopping with Clary_

To which he answers almost immediatly

 **Oh...okay..maybe another day...have fun**

I could feel the hurt behind his text and feel a lump in my throat.

"Magnus...what did you do?" ,Ragnor asks me.

"I uh...have to go help Clary buy paint"

Ragnor sighs irritated and Cat face palms herself with a loud smack while shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Hey, whether you like it or not, I get to do what I want to", I said bothered by their attitude while grabbing my things and heading towards the door.

 **A/N:Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I couldn't get my mind straight towards what to do with this straights-as-circles boys, I intended to do it longer but dunno,I felt like it had been years since I updated and felt bad for not posting earlier...next chapter will probably continue from where this one ended.**

 **ALoha x**


	7. Young Volcanoes

**A/N: BY the Angel I'm so so sorry but I've been really busy and I wasn't able to post I really hope you haven't lost interest in this story...well, I won't keep you anymore,enjoy :) Oh and by the way, I changed my mind of starting this chappie right where the other left...and also, as the title of this chapter says, I recommend you guys to listen to Young Volcanoes by none other than Fall Out Boy when I put this symbol ( it's supposed to be someone with headphones reading dunno if you can see it) *(.,.)***

 **(Magnus's POV)**

It's been weeks since I told Alec that I'm not ready yet and every time he comes to visit me (not as frequent during the firsts weeks but now he was back to normal,coming every single day) I regret what I told him, my heart hummers, trying to burst out of my chest with his sole presence but I'm still stubborn with the fact that what I did was best-

"Earth to Golden green eyes" , he says waving a hand in front of me.

I immediately blush wildly," um hi, what do you need"

"To go out with you", Alec says smirking making me blush even more.

"Alec-"

"Magnus please...I assure you you'll have an amazing time, and don't used the 'I have to go spray painting' excuse again like the last ten times"

After trying to complain and to come up with an excuse, I ended up sighing defeated," okay...when and where"

 **(Alec's POV)**

I grin widely, feeling happy and relieved he finally accepted my offer after pouting and begging so much, now, where? I know he doesn't like to be seen in public but if I achieved this, maybe if I pushed a bit further...

"There's a big fair happening this Saturday...why do't we go there? Pick you up at 3pm?"

"Make it 4pm and it's a deal", he said in his sudden moment of courage.

I smiled,"Deal"

-/-/-/

Soon, Saturday came and I found myself walking up to Magnus's apartment front door, after knocking, a red haired boy opens up. Who the hell...I felt jealousy pangs but managed to control myself.

"Hi, looking for Magnus?"

"Um yeah, I'm Alec and you are...?"

"The person who will rip your head out if you hurt him"

"Hope you're not threatening people Rag, that's my job", a blue haired girl says appearing next to him,"hi, Magnus will be out in a second don't worry" , she said to be and retreated back inside. The boy continued to block my entrance and glare at me, studying me from head to toe. Hopefully Magnus appeared and broke the awkward encounter.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go?", he says but I was more focus on checking him out. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his slim body and those jeans...damn, I just wanted to rip them apart cause damn he does look good in that. When I met his beautiful golden green eyes I almost drooled, and that delicious blush of his...he's going to be the death of me someday.

"Hey you perv stop drooling", his friend Rag,I guesss it's for Ragnor, said snapping me back to reality.

"U-Um yeah, let's go" , I made a gesture for Magnus to walk in front of me, I definitely had to check out his jeans from the back, but Ragnor seemed to have noticed my plan and stopped Magnus from walking in front of me."

"Nah-ah, you both are going to walk side by side", he then turned to me," watch it perv" and after a final glare, he walked back inside.

Magnus blushed lightly,"sorry about that"

"No worries, it's nice to see they care for you...especially now"

"Now?"

"Yep, I better don't tell you my dark plans for you when you're in those damn clothes"

His face turned into a dark crimson red color and I couldn't resist to kiss his cheek as we got out of the elevator.

...

 ***(.,.)***

"What do you wanna do first?",I asked him.

"Um..I-I don't know", he said shyly.

Hmm...how could I make him relax...

"What about the Water Gun stall?", I said.

"Sure", he smiled.

I made really a bad choice he was beating the crap out of me in that game. Just as I watch him lean over his pistol and aim, I turned my pistol towards him and shot, splashing him with water.

He turns to me," hey! That's not fair!" , he said while I was cracking up at his bewildered expression.

"I'm sorry darling, but you are a hell good in this game, I couldn't allow myself to be defeated so easily...plus,that wet shirt fits you even better", I said eyeing him up and down.

"C'mon, I wanna try that one", he said pointing to a skee ball game.

Surprisingly, I won the game so when I received the prize, which was a medium sized penguin plushie, I gave it to Magnus.

"First boyfriend gift", I said with a smirk knowing that in return, he would just gift me with that beautiful blush of his.

"Now it's my turn to choose the game", I said after we got ourselves some cotton candy.

"Surprise me", he said with a grin, making me smile wider.

"But there's a catch"

"Isn't there always?", he smirked.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nevertheless,"you have to close your eyes and let me guide you. Do you trust me?"

"Surprisingly, I do"

I smiled wider and lead him through the people to the destined place and after a few arrangements, we were all set up.

"Okay, open up"

"Magnus, why are we here?", he said looking around," and what is this place?"- he read the sign-"kissing booth? Alec!" , he said blushing wildly.

"Oh shush already", I said standing behind the booth and pulling him in, our lips crashing, I could feel him slowly melt into the kiss, relaxing, I was thankful I was able to put some kind of curtains so that he wouldn't panic, our lips moved in sync, his beautiful soft and sweet lips caressing mine.

 **(Magnus's POV)**

Kissing Alec was the best thing in the world, I've never felt so free,so loved, I never thought it would feel so right...his lips were just perfect, wild, soft, exotic, addicting.

Unfortunately we have to break apart, both of us were breathing heavily. I licked my lips feeling the faint feeling of his lips over mine just minutes ago, noticing this, Alec pulled me in for another kiss, this time slower.

"Do you know what we really need to do right now?", he asked me.

"Kiss?", I replied surprising him by taking the initiative and kissing him.

"Apart from that", he said smiling warmly.

"Hmmm..I don't know what?"

"Face painting"

I couldn't help but cracking up loudly. "I'm serious!", he said looking childish,two can play that game Alexander.

"Only if you kiss me again"

"Oh darling, it would be a pleasure, there's no need to ask for it" , he said leaning in and kissing me once again before we left the booth towards the face painting stall.

"What design?", the blonde girl of the stall asked me.

"A cat", Alec answered for me, I looked at him questioning to which he only winked in return.

"A cat it is then"

When she was finished, I admired her work in front of a mirror, she used black to bring out my eyes and judging by Alec's expression, it really suited me. I watch him look at me dreamily and did something I wasn't sure where the freaking idea came from, I pull him down and in for a kiss, he was surprised but enjoyed the kiss, suddenly, it hit me: we're still in public. I pull apart and when I looked around, no one seemed to notice, just a few people but they didn't look either disgusted or annoyed, making me relax. I looked up at a still shocked Alec, looking so perfect I _had_ to kiss him and so I did.

"You never cease to amaze me Magnus", he whispered when we pulled apart, our lips slightly touching still.

I smiled and kissed him again, afterall, why did I have to worry? We're wild, we're free, we can do whatever we want.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I really hoped you liked it. I personally enjoyed writting this chapter, but it was hard, specially since I wanted it to be really sync with the song, please review and let me know what you think! Love x.**

 **ALoha**

 **Ps: I'll try to post the other chapter sooner, I'm really sorry for the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Magnus's POV)**

I found myself being turned around and pinned against the wall, I caught a glimpse of blue and black before I felt lips pressed heatedly against my own.

"Hello beautiful", Alec purred into my ear before we broke apart. I blush wildly and croak a lame " hi".

"Want some help with the library?", he asks.

Still stunned by the greeting I only manage to nod before letting him in.

Sometime later we finish setting everything and silence fell upon us, so of course, Alec breaks it.

"Do you regret it?", he asks me cautiously .

"Regret what?", I reply confused.

"What happened at the festival"

I was about to answer him when I suddenly watched as a pair of arms sneak around Alexander's waist. A black haired girl pokes her head in between th crook of his neck grinning wildly.

"Hey Handsome Boy", she says. Alec turns his head around enough to see her face and grin just as widly.

"Hey Beautiful Girl"

"How are you Charming boy?

"Awesome now that I have my Awesome girl", he says making her giggle and kiss his cheek. OH enough of this bullshit, I think as they continue to talk like that.

Ragnor casually walks into the library and stares at the on going situation,the black haired girl now hugging Alec at his side.

"Well, I'll be brief since this two are occupied..shall we go Mag?" Ragnor says offering me his arm which I took smiling

"What took you so long darling?", I threw a sidelong glance at Alec before kissing Ragnor's cheek, " wait, Simon?"

"Yup?", he pokes his head from one of the shelves.

"Could you take over the library? Till tomorrow buddy"

I watch as his face lightens up and smiles brightly, " Y-Yes! Thank you, you could go off for a week you know?"

I smile, " don't push it"

* * *

 **(Alec's POV)**

I stare at Magnus confused and try to hide my hurt expression, Aline in the other hand was trying to get my attention back.

"Hello? You there? Glittery Earth to Alec, please report"

I shake myself out of my trance," Reporting myself, Captain Guyliner ready and steady"

She smiles relieved," where were you off to, silly?"

"Eyelinerland, obviously", I wink at her smiling. She looks worried for second but her expression leaves as fast as it came.

"How about some smoothies?", she asks me.

"Sure", I reply smiling at her.

* * *

Days come and go, I kept going to Magnus's library everyday as always but every time I tried flirting or talking to him I only got snappy comebacks and sharp answers. AT first it hurt , who am I kidding, it still hurts but I eventually couldn't hold my curiosity anymore and cornered him up.

"Magnus, we need to talk", I said serious.

"About what?", he replied with a bored and cold expression.

"What's going on with you? You're not the same, this is not you"

He lets out a cold and bitter laugh, " oh darling, we meet one day and you think you know me already."

I stare at him startled, he takes advantage of this and pushes past me muttering _'idiot'_ as he goes. I felt my knees go weak and grabbed into a shelf as for not to fall down. I walk back to my house with my head hung low and Magnus's words hunting me and making my heart bleed in hurt more and more.

 **(Izzy's POV)**

I knock at Alec's door. I haven't seen him all day, he isn't answering his phone, my only hope is that he's here since he wasn't at the library. I knock once again, bile rising to my throat in angst.

"Alec?", I call after him and try to open the door. Closed. I sigh in relief, at least he's in there...but why is it locked?

"Alec, open up! I've been worried sick all day, let me in!"

I hear some mumbling but the door stays closed.

"By the Angel Alec, why are you moping around? Are you out of glitter? Cause if you are I can-", the door clicks open and I push it, only to see a retreating Alec going back to his bed.

I turn on the light and when I face him I gasp seeing his red and swollen eyes, wet tears left a trail down his cheeks. I rush to sit down next to him.

"What's wrong? What happened? Who do I beat the fuck up?", I say turning into a overprotective sister.

He solemnly shakes his head and proceeds to tell me everything that's been happening for the past days.

"Wait...he left with another guy? Weren't you two kind of dating or something?", he blushes slightly when I say dating, aw my cute baby, that freaking Magnus is going to pay for what he's doing to my Alec.

"Alec, I might not have been there to watch and presence it all but you really should go talk to him"

"I tried, weren't you listening what happened today?"

I can't help but roll my eyes, "Ignore his snappy comebacks, he's probably hurt because of something you did and is acting upon it. Don't let yourself go weak, you gotta fix this, got it?"

He nods slowly and hugs me,"thank you, Iz"

"Any time brother"

* * *

 **(Alec's POV)**

I woke up and walked around like in a trance, I ate breakfast and after a shower and some encouraging words from Izzy's part, I left the house and headed to the library. Before entering my destination, I took a deep breath and held my head high as I walked inside.

"Ugh, it's you again", Magnus said rolling his eyes. Don't get carried away by his harsh words, I reminded myself. I put both of my hands over his desk and leaned against them.

"Yeah, it's me again, and we need to talk"

"You said that yesterday, don't you have anything else to say? Or are you so stu-"

"Enough with your insults!", I say raising my voice again before trying the calm voice once again.

"Magnus, what's wrong?", he tries to avoid my intent gaze but I raise and hold his chin softly making him look right through my piercing eyes. Slowly, I watched as his walls started to crumble and a sad and hurt look took over his eyes. I look at him in a mixture of pain, confusion and worry.

"I-", he sighs,"I don't get you Alec, you go around flirting with people and I was a complete fool for even falling for you, especially thinking it flowed both ways but I was clearly wrong seeing you and that girl-"

"W-What g-girl?"

"That black haired girl that came and hugged and you two were are lovey dovey-", his expression grimaces and a flash of hatred crosses his eyes for a moment but leaves as quick as it came.

"Baby that was a friend of mine!", I beam at him, "she even has a girlfriend! Darling, my heart belongs to you and only you. Aline, the black haired girl, was like a second sister to me and it's been years since we've been calling each other stupid nicknames, well not so stupid since I'm seriously considering the fact of calling you like that some time soon, but no, you are mine and my heart is yours"

Tears jolt into his eyes but he manages to push them away," well that's a relief", he says trying to cheer up the mood and causing both of us to chuckle lightly.

"But we merely know each other, how can you gift me with your heart so freely?"

He steps closer to me," because I trust you , I know you won't do _anything_ to hurt it, as will I when I win yours. And secondly, because I'm determined to get to know you better, even better than what you know yourself".

A single tear rolls down his cheek and he breaks into a huge grin making me copy his smile. Magnus leans closer and closes up the space between us. I melted in the moment, feeling his soft, warm lips alluring as his eyes, enticing. I deepen the kiss feeling the urge to drink more of his ambrosia, get lost in his addicting and exotic lips, kissing him with all the love I had and held for him, with everything I had; we eventually break apart, both breathless.

"I love you Magnus", I said and sensed him squirm a little under me before kissing me again with the same passion.

 **A/N: Hellooo! Gosh, it's been so looong since I've last posted, and I'm really sorry for the long wait and to be honest I had a little of writer's block while writting this but I hope it's good, in the end it turned out the way I wanted it to. I'll try to better the Malec kisses I want them to be just perfect. Any oncers out there who got the OUAT reference? The Captain Guyliner thing? Anyone...? Hope you guys are doing alright and thank you so much for sticking with me and following. I'd love some review please..? Might help to get faster updates *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*. Till next time ;)**

 **ALoha**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So as you have noticed, I changed the fanfic pic cause I damn screamed when I found the pic cause it's just like _the_ picture for this alternate universe.**

 **(Magnus's POV)**

The next day I watched as Alec walked into my humble library, the sun rays illuminating that beautiful face of his.

"Hi", he says when he is standing in front of me and drags me close by the waist. I let him do it since it was early in the morning, I missed his kisses and there's no one here yet. He closes the distance between us, making my heart flutter and my lips spark to life again, feeling his sweet lips as if they were meant to be there. We rest our foreheads together and I smile before replying with a sweet "hey" .

"Do you have the "Shotgun Surgeon" perk? Because you just blew my heart out!"

"Wha-?"

"I'm no librarian but if I were, I'd catalogue you under "Desirable" " , slowly the blush starts to creep up my face. He gives me a sweet peck in the lips.

"Someone's in a good mood today huh?" , I say smiling.

"Of course I am, my boyfriend's the cutest,sweetest _and_ hottest ever"

"So we're officially dating?"

Now it was his turn to blush and stutter, " I-I m-mean if-f you want to cau-" I effictively shut him up with a kiss, both of us with goofy grins when the kiss is over.

"Do you realize that we're constantly tasting our tongues?" , he asks out of nowhere.

"Hmm...how about I taste yours for a change?" , I say smirking. I hear a soft growl from Alec's part before he grabs me by the waist harder and pushes me against him while kissing me wildly. His mouth sweet like chocolate with strawberries, our tongues exploring each other's mouth. My hands snake from his waist to his neck and tug at his hair softly making him groan in response. He pushes me against the desk even more and his lips start to descend down my neck, he suddenly bites my neck and sucking at it making me moan and feel shivers when he licks the hickey he has surely left.

 **(Alec's POV)**

Magnus pulls my lips back up against his making me taste his mint mixed with coffee taste. His hands snake under my shirt sending me shivers all over while his lips inched towards my earlobe and nibbled it , I decided I had to much and a loud moan escaped my lips. As many people as I've made out before, no one has ever made me feel this way before, it's Magnus and his Magnus effect. I back him up against a wall and he curls his legs around my waist, my growing groin pressing against his tigh sending him shivers before I started grinding into him, moans and groans escaping our mouths, minds completely lost by now. But because it's us, _someone_ **had** to interrupt us.

Someone cleared it's throat shyly and Magnus instantly distangles himself from me and steps a bit away, I wince but he doesn't notice, thankfully.

"Oh um,Clary...hi...", he says blushing. How cute.

"Am I...interrupting something...? Cause...I can come back later if you..-"

"You _are_ interrupting. We were kind of in the middle of something you know?", I say walking over to Magnus and putting an arm around his waist bringing him closer.

"What he _means_ is that-"

"I actually meant what I said", I say stubbornly.

He just rolls his eyes and steps away from me a bit more making me grimace but hide it quickly.

"The point is, no, what's up Clary?"

She looks confused and looks between us. I cross my arms (although I probably don't look as intimidating as Magnus since I don't have those muscles) and stare at her in annoyance and hatred. What's wrong little girl? To much information for your little brain to process? I scoff dryly.

"Em...I just...wanted to know if S-Simon was here", oh, so guess what, the icy-blue-dagger-thrower-I'd-be-in-prison-if-looks-could-kill look worked. I smirk proudly with arrogance as a bonus. Magnus flashes me a glare before turning back to Clary.

"Well he hasn't arrived yet, he's probably off working at the coffee shop,you know?"

Clary continues to stare nervous at me, "He-Hehe, y-yeah probably I"llgocheck" and off she goes, rushing the last words.

Magnus crosses his arms and faces me once she leaves.

"Well that was uncalled for"

I give him my most innocent look, " I don't know what you're talking about"

He rolls his eyes but eventually a smile escapes his lips.

"Now, uncross your arms before I have my wicked way with you right here and there"

He laughs, " idiot"

"Hm, probably, but-"

He kisses me, " you're lucky, cause you're just the perfect idiot for me"

My heart flutters insanely inside, wanting to break out.

"Mm..Magnus"

"Yes?"

"Can you hold this for a second ?"

"Okay"

I take Magnus's hand and I almost have a heart attack, feeling his soft warm skiing enter wined against mine.

"What the fu-"

"Thanks", I smile before kissing his lips, " now, let's go grab a coffee"

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. So yes, I know this chappie is short but I'm a bit out of ideas and until then it will be nonsense crappy fluff, cause without a plan I can't go anywhere. Please review or PM if you have any ideas and tell me what you think of this chapter, it's my first time writting boyxboy make out session and specially for something as big and important as Malec I'm really worried how it turned out, what sauce should I add, what spice? Please review it will bring my hopes up and I'll probably update faster, I don't wanna become the desperate author that threatens for 15 reviews for the next chapter but I'm getting really desperate guys...so yeah...this authors note probably has more consistency than the whole chapter XD.**

 **ALoha (and yes, I will always write the first two letters in capital letter in cas** **e you're wondering and now I'm off babbling again...anyways, bye guys till next time...if there is wuahaha...okay...I'll just shut up...)**


	10. Falling

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm having a terrible headache since I'm sick and I just wanna sleep, BUT since I'm so so sooo happy that Rex192X Pmed me (can I say it like that? PM..ed? Well anyways) I'm posting up two chapters so, please, be my guests and enjoy, really hope you like it!**

 **(Magnus's POV)**

"So I was wondering...if... y-you know we could um...I..you know what? Forget it, I'm just babbling nonsense"

I giggle, " you can be so cute when you're shy"

He looks up with a troubled look and slightly frowned brow, making me giggle even more.

"Okay sorry, continue. Tell me what's on your sweet little mind of yours", when did I become so cheesy? No freaking idea.

He clears his throat, I could tell what he was thinking, 'c'mon, I'm Alec Lightwood, I can do this, I've done it a zillion of times' well, the last part made me a bit jealous but after all, it's probably the truth.

"Would you go on a..err...date with me?", he asks.

"Hmm.. I'll think about it, after all, I guess I'm free", I reply in a bored tone, eying his reaction. His face fell.

"I'm kidding", I laugh, "sure, when and where"

"Someone's getting cheeky huh?", he smirks.

"Perhaps", I say lightly after giving him a sweet short kiss.

"So, pick you up at 8?"

"Sure, I'll text you the address", I smile and take another book out of his hands since he was helping me restack my shelves.

* * *

 **(Alec's POV)**

7:59 pm I was about to press on the tag where it said 'Bane' to call Magnus's apartment. Soon, he lets me but I'm greeted by another person after I knocked on his door. For a moment I thought I had someone else's apartment but then I looked at him more closely and saw the similarities. This boy was about 8 to 12 years old, with black hair and golden-green eyes like his brother, and a soft jawline promising to me extra sexy like his brother's.

"Yes? How may I help you?", he says. I smile, remembering the same exact words being said by Magnus to me.

"Why yes, um, is your brother around?"

"Name?"

"Alec"

He studies me silently and reenters his house closing the door right on my face.

"Hey Magnus! Some idiotic dork is at the door looking for you!" , I hear the boy scream...what a vocabulary...I think while staring wide-eyed at the door. I hear Magnus scowl at him and he finally opens the door looking as gorgeous as ever. My jaw literally drops making him blush. He's wearing slightly tight jeans showing off his beautiful long legs, along with a golden slim fit shirt that shows off his tan, golden eyes and muscly complexion.

"You look _amazing_ Mag"

"You don't look so bad yourself"

"Really? And how do I look, may you describe me?", I smirk when he blushes deeper and begins stuttering.

"W-Well that blue shirt...so tight around you..showing off your slim torso, it probably is a bit too tight", he say biting his lip while his hands roamed all over me, " and those jeans too...they would look better on the floor next to my bed you know?"

Damn, was he flirting with me? Oh, yes he is, I thinking turning on. I push us against the wall.

"We shall do something about it then", I purr into his ear.

"After dinner, cause I'm starving", he mumbles kissing my ear. I let out a low growl and pull us towards the elevator and off we go.

* * *

 **(Magnus's POV)**

What?! What the heck just happened? That's not you Magnus! You're quite, shy, and no way in hell or heaven or earth do you act that way!, I chide myself mentally.

To my defense, that boy is sure magical. I mentally roll my eyes at that.

"Coo-coo...you there Maggie?" ,Alec asks.

I frown, "don't call me that"

He smiles and brings me closer, I hadn't notice we were standing in the middle of a mat-wait, a picnic mat, wait ,where am I?

I take in my surroundings, some benches littered around, some lampposts here and there. Although I cannot really pin point which it is, I'm definitely sure it's a park. I start to panic, what if someone catches us? Alec seems to noticed this since he tries to calm me down.

"Relax Maggie-"

"Don't call me that, I hate it"

He continues though, as if he hadn't heard me, " I check 4 times around and there's no one here, okay? Now, let's enjoy our meal that I"- he gives me a smug smile-" personally made".

I roll my eyes at his smugness but I'm sincerely surprised he could do such things in the kitchen while I, with luck, am able to pour cereal and milk into a bowl without making a mess and/or setting the kitchen or house on fire...really...I'm terrible at the kitchen.

"Okay then, let's see what we've got...hmm..some sandwiches...cookies...oh, fruits, cupcakes...some..cake...? Um...juices...napkins...forks...yogurt...honey...plates..oh wow, this basket is huge! I mean, there's even _more_ than this" , by now the whole blanket was covered and some things were starting to pile up.

He blushes," I-I just wanted to make sure there was everything we needed and/or wanted" , he says as I continued to pour things out of the basket.

"That's sweet babe, but you didn't have to bring your whole refrigerator you know?" , I tense a second later when I noticed I called him babe, he seems to be in a state of shock as well since we are dead silent for some time.

"I like that nickname, you should call me that more often", he purrs into my ear.

I roll my eyes, "keep dreaming Lightwood, it ain't happening again"

"Okay, my arms hurt , but I'm finally done getting everything out of the basket, shall we begin?" ,I ask him with a smile.

"We shall" , he smiles back.

* * *

"By the Angel, I'm so full!" , I groan.

"Gosh, I'm never eating again" , Alec replies from the ground. I lay down beside him and he pulls me closer, it started to get chilly so he gave me his jacket and now being this close to him, getting intoxicated with his smell, feeling warm, safe and with a full belly, the stars start to seem blurry.

I'm awoken a few minutes later by kissed on my hair, "Mags, wake up honey"

"Mmm...", I half groan making him chuckle.

"C'mon babe, we need to get going"

"No", I reply in a childish tone.

"I can stay with you till you fall asleep but I need to get you home now darling, it's late already"

I still refuse and hide my head deeper into him.

"Your brother's going to be worried", I tense, remembering him and get up instantly.

"Easy now, we'll be there soon, I promise, hold your reigns"

I look away sheepishly and hand him the picnic basket and walk slowly back to his car.

The ride home is silent, listening and humming to some songs.

* * *

I enter the key to my apartment ," Jack? Jack-O-Lanther?", I call to him after turning the lights on.

"He's probably asleep", Alec tells me. I relax, I was afraid he was still awake and hungry but seeing the pizza leftovers, I know he wasn't.

"You idiot, you got me frantic and made me panic", I slap him playfully on the chest.

He smiles and kisses me sweetly, it's so sweet, I return it with the same or more intensity. He starts to grow courageous and kisses me deeper, but I have to push him slightly.

"Not here, we could wake him up", I tell him.

"Then we'll have to be quiet", I give him a stern look when he steps closer and he sighs, "okay fine"

I smile triumphantly, but just then he steals me a kiss.

"Hey! You robber of kisses", I say playfully.

"Guess you'll have to punish me", he smirks.

I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless ," idiot"

"Ah yes, but see, the thing is, I'm your idiot"

I roll my eyes once again, gosh I'm doing that quite a lot huh?, and kiss him slightly.

"Now, let's go to sleep", he guides me but then stops, "wait, where's your room?"

I laugh, " good question, Sherlock, down the hall to the left"

When we get there, I suddenly start to feel nervous...we will be together...sharing a bed...

"Hey, it's okay, we don't have to do this if you don't want to", Alec says sensing my discomfort. I shake my head.

"No, it's okay" , I tell him.

He still looks unsure but nods, "okay, just until you fall asleep"

When we enter he just removes his shoes in order for the sheets not to get dirty, while I change into my pajamas. I feel his appraising gaze as I lie down next to him.

"You look good", he whispers into my ear.

"Silly" , I say smiling.

"Is it okay if...I...hug you?"

"I-I...I guess"

"If you don't want to-"

"It's okay Alec, trust me"

He nods and a slow, slightly timid arm goes around my waist. I put my hand over his and entwine it to show him that it's okay and I swear I could feel him go rigid for a moment before relaxing and bringing me closer to him, my back against his chest. His chest slowly going up and down in a soothing rhythm, it's no wonder that minutes later I'm asleep with only one last thought dragging it with me.

The fact that I'm falling for Alexander Lightwood. And not just falling, but falling hard.

 **A/N: And off to the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoy this one cause I'm gonna be quite busy lately.**

 **(Magnus's POV)**

I'm woken up by a feeling of coldness and emptiness, my hands search for a blanket and cover myself with it. No, I still feel cold. Alexander. My eyes go wide open and look for him, he's nowhere to be seen. There's a note on my nightstand so I reach out for it and read:

 _Hey Maggie,_

 _Gosh, you look so cute when you sleep... so cute I wanted to stay but kept my promise. Hope you enjoyed last night's date and we can repeat it ;)_

 _Text me when you're awake,_

 _Alec_

He's so corny he drew a heart next to his name.

And why did he leave? What promise?

 _till you fall asleep_ , those words come flushing to my head. Oh, right. My face falls for a moment wishing he had stayed but reach for my phone and text him. I notice something odd about it though..that's right! That idiot changed his name to _Boyfriend_ and a red heart next to it. I roll my eyes.

 _M: Don't call me Maggie_

 _A: Seems like the prince is awake ;) How's everything...Ma..._

 _M: Don't you dare...!_

 _A: ...g..._

 _M: Alexander Gideon Lightwood I'm warning you!_

 _A: *smirks* ..gie_

 _M: That's it! I'm done!_

* * *

 _A: Hahaha_

 _A: Hey! Baby, come back!_

 _A: Maggie please!_

I turn on the 'Do not disturb' option and turn it off, watching amusingly how I receive more and more apologizing messages. I stuff my phone into my pocket and walk towards the kitchen.

"Morning Magnus!" , my brother greets me with a smile mixed with a mouth full of cereal and milk leaking from the corners of his mouth.

"Morning Jack-O"

I serve myself a fair amount of cereal and plop down next to him on the couch and watch the cartoons he was watching.

"So? How did everything go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your date with that asshole"

I blush ,"oh um, good, we had a good time"

I came out to him a few years ago. Actually, no. He suspected it initially and then countered me about it and accepted and embraced it even better than what I thought he would.

He nods and after a few long moments of dead silence he says abruptly, " I don't like him"

I turned worried," w-why not?" Every single time he says 'I don't like him', the boy's bad news and I _really_ don't want that to happen between Alexander and me.

He shrugs and adds lightly, "maybe I'm wrong. You gotta present him to Chairman"

I nod but start chewing on on his initial intuition...what if he _is_ bad news and it's just blinded me not seeing it?

After breakfast I decide to go jog for a while. So after I changed into sport clothes, I head outside.

"Be back in bout an hour, kay?" , I tell Jack from the door, " don't do anything stupid"

"Sure thing, Captain" , we both smile and I leave.

It's chilly outside but I'll get warm after running so I don't worry much. Before I'm able to even start jogging, I feel my phone vibrate ( yes, I turned off the Do not Disturb seeing that Alec had given up) and see that it's a call from Jack.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Magnus, we're out of pumpkin!" , he has this weird obsession with pumpkins, part of the reason why I call him Jack-O-Lanther, the other is because he dressed like one in Halloween.

"Calm down, Jack-O, I know, but eat something else meanwhile, I'll go buy more stuff _after_ jogging, so if you'd please"

"Oh. Err, right, sorry Mags"

"Oh and Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Do your homework lazy fat ass" , I earn a groan from his part and then he hangs up. I chuckle, he's probably cursing at me right now.

* * *

After running, I decide I'll buy myself something to drink so I enter the nearest coffee shop and wait in line.

"Hey, um...I'll have a latte please?", I say.

"Sure thing! Coming right up. Name?"

"Magnus"

"I love that name", she winks at me. Oh honey, really?

Cool, too bad I didn't ask you, I wanted to reply but I just kept my mouth shut and smiled at her.

Minutes later I'm called and when I'm about to receive the cup, the bartender tells me, " hey, don't put sugar in it, you're already too sweet" followed by a wink. I roll my eyes unable to help myself and left.

"Wow, hold your reigns Maggie, where you going so rushed?"

I look up and see that I almost bump into Alec. I feel happy at first to meet him but then remember I'm mad at him and huff in annoyance, this amuses him though.

"Don't call me that"

"Not even a 'Hey Alec! Gosh I missed you and I just wanna kiss you senselessly so please shut up and do it' ?"

I roll my eyes and walk past him but of course, he doesn't let me go and catches up with me.

"I'm guessing you went jogging?", he says while checking me out biting lip. I blush but continue walking as if he hadn't talked.

"Where you off to?"

"Home"

"Oh, okay", he takes the cup out of my hand and takes a long sip.

"Hey!"

"Mmm..tasty" , he licks his lips sensually making me stare and gulp.

"O-Okay , um, we're here so..."

"So open the door Mag, don't dare think you're getting rid of me that easily", he winks at me.

I sigh and open the door.

"Magnus!", Jack screams. I bolt into the apartment looking for him.

"Jack?!"

I find him sitting on the counter looking down at his knees.

"What's wrong buddy?", I couch in front of him to be at his eye label.

He sniffs, "Tris died", he points at Allegiant laying on the ground, apparently he was reading and then threw the damn book away.

"Aw, Jack..", I hug him while he cries in my shoulder.

"She's with her mom now, remember?"

"Yes...but Tobias looked s-s-so hurt a-and-", he bursts out crying again.

"Shh...it'll be okay...it'll be okay. Look, why don't you go on Tumblr and search the Divergent fandom, you'll feel lots better, trust me. That's what fandoms are for, we support one another and...give potential spoilers sometimes but...yeah, go on. We can buy some ice cream later if you want"

"Or chocolate cake", Alec says. I shake my head, gosh these mundies. Jack starts feeling worse and new tears stream down his face, "like Tobias. But now, not even cake will make him feel better!"

He jumps off the counter and leaves.

"You haven't read the books, have you?"

"Err...no...", he looks away sheepishly.

"Figures, don't worry, he'll be okay...in a few weeks...", I pick up the book and lay it neatly on the counter.

"Is he always like that?", he asks me.

"Just like his brother...by the Angel, you should've seen him while he read Finale from the Hush Hush series", I chuckle at the memory.

Alec smiles softly at me and walks closer.

"So...we're good now?"

I pretend to think it for a while and proceed to shake my head.

"There's still something missing", I reply standing closer. He smiles and leans in, kissing me with his luscious lips.

"Mmm..now we're good", I say tasting the kiss.

He chuckles and holds me by the waist to continue to kiss me.

 **A/N: So, this chapter is pure fluff...I'm not sure how it exactly is...but I liked the ending so *shrugs*. Please review or PM, I take any ideas you'd like for the fic. Love x.**

 **ALoha**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Magnus's POV)**

I knock softly on Jack's door.

"Jack? Buddy? We're going to the movies...wanna come?"

"...no...I'm not feeling like it"

It's been three days since the book incident and he's still feeling down, I get it, I was like that for half a month but I don't want with moping around.

"Jack-O, you'll feel better, trust me. You get to choose the movie and what we do next"

"No..."

"And did the fandom help?"

"Totally"

"You trusted me on that and it help right?"

"...I don't like where this is going..."

I smile triumphantly but continue with the same soft tone," you gotta trust me on this one too"

I hear a sigh from the other side and some shuffling, minutes later he emerges from his room," okay, but I get to pick the movie"

"Sure thing, bud"

I give a thumbs up to Alec who's waiting for me down the hall and he raises his arms in victory with a grin on his face making me smile. He cares about Jack, I think with a smile.

* * *

 **(Alec's POV)**

"So, did you like the movie, buddy?"

"My name's Jack, not buddy, but yes, I did", he reply swinging on the swing.

"Would you guys like some ice cream?", Maggie asked.

"Yes!", Jack and I echoed.

He smiled, "Kay, be right back. Alec you stay here with Jack"

I nod and turn to Jack when he left. But when I do, my smile instantly falls and turns into concern and confusion.

"What's wro-"

"Look, I don't like you, I know you're bad news, but my dear brother is getting too high in the clouds to see what I see, bad news. So, let's save us the trouble of trying to be good to each other when Magnus is not around. I might be only be 10 but I swear to you that you're life will be hell if you dare do something to hurt Magnus" , he spoke with such fierceness that I gulped in nervousness.

"L-Look, I'd never-"

"Oh save it, it's always the same crap", I instantly shut up and look down. I can't believe a 10 year old has intimidated me.

"Okay, here you go buds", Magnus says when he returns and hands Jack an ice cream, " and as for you Alec, I hope you like chocolate"

"Yeah, I like it", I smile but I know he still sense my nerves and his brow furrows in a cute way.

"Good", he says and sits on the swing next to me. I notice how he gets on a trance while watching me lick my ice cream and smirk.

"Can we go home now? It's getting cold Mag", Jack says.

He stammers getting out of his trance and stands up nodding.

"Yeah, let's go"

...

"You know, eating an ice cream like that should be illegal", Magnus says. We were sitting on the couch his legs draped over my lap.

I give him one of the most innocent looks in the world, " what are you talking about...Maggie?"

He nudges me with his foot, "firstly, don't call me that, and secondly, you know damn well what I mean"

I smirk and lean down to kiss him but we're are interrupted by a knock on the door. I groan and stand up.

"I'll get it", I tell Magnus earning a surprised Magnus with a lifted eyebrow.

I swing open the door and see Ragnor.

"Seems like you've made yourself at home", Ragnor tells me sarcastically.

"Seems like you've made yourself a fool with that hair color"

He was about to snap back when Magnus appeared and leaned against the door, "easy girls, you're both pretty now"

"What's up, Rag?"

"I've got a problem", he said with an alarmed look.

"Code and level?"

"9 Black"

The color drained out of Magnus's face and rushed Ragnor inside.

 **A/N: Hey you guys! I know it's late, sorry it took so long but I hope this lovely sort-of-cliffhanger made up for the waiting time.**

 **ALoha x.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not posting like I should've but in my defense I had really ass-cracking exams...anyways, I'll be posting two chapters all at once to compensate, I hope it does. Read on! :)**

 **(Alec's POV)**

"She what again?!", Magnus shrieks.

"She's moving out", Ragnor answers him with a solemn voice.

I rushed to hold him and tried to sooth him while Ragnor held his hand.

"I need a moment", he says standing up. I watched as Magnus left the apartment, walking in some sort of a trance, not even bothering to take either his keys or his coat.

"Don't worry Sparkboy, he's gonna be okay, just give him some time and space"

I frowned at his nickname but just hoped he was right.

 **(Magnus's POV)**

I felt as the chilly air filled my lungs and gasp sharply as if I suddenly remembered how to breath. Reality hit me harder this time, I felt my knees go weak, I can't believe this, she can't be doing this to me! We swore we would never be apart of each other but now she's moving out? I thought that she of all people could keep a damn promise. I felt as hot tears burned down my face. The sweet jingle of a bell pulled me out of my thoughts. Where am I? I look around and inhale the sweet, comforting smell of coffee. Hmmm...just what I needed.

"He-", I was interrupted by the barista guy.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"Um...300kg?", I ask stunned.

He shakes his head as an answer.

"How much?", I ask him.

"Enough to break the ice", he winks at me and I find myself blushing,"hi, I'm Sam, but you can call me Sammy"

"Magnus" , I reply with a smile

"So, what would to like to have, Magnus", he smiled cheekily after saying my name.

"Um...-"

"You say that a lot, don't you?"

"What"

"The 'um' thing"

"Oh. Um.."- he arches his eyebrow pointedly-" I don- oh for heaven's sake I did it again, didn't I"

We bursted out laughing.

"Okay, now tell what you'd like"

I was about to say Um again but stopped myself and said it on my head before speaking, "a cappuccino would be nice and", cue for another um,"a brownie please"

"I'm sorry darling, but I'm not on sale, you'd have to ask me out if you wanted a brownie", I stare at him confused when it hits me, right, him being slightly tanned. I roll my eyes but the blush and a little smile escapes my lips.

"I meant a real brownie, silly"

"You telling me, I'm not tanned enough?", he pretends to be offended, putting a hand over his heart.

I roll my eyes," would you just take my order?"

"Okay, okay, what was it again?"

Cue for an inside Um.

"You did it again", he says smiling, "the um"

I narrow my eyes at him, "well then, since you can read minds very well-"

"Talent, baby"

I continue as if he hadn't talked, " then guess my order"

"A cappuccino and a date with me, is that all?"

"I didn't-"

"Oh so no cappuccino, but instead a macchiato? Sure thing baby, just make up your mind next time. I mean I now I'm amazing but-"

"By the Angel, do you ever stop talking?"

"Hardly, I don't stop if I see something I like", he winks at me making me blush, "your order will be ready in a few minutes, darling"

I nod and head towards a booth. I look at my phone and see frantic messages of Alec wondering where on Earth was I, I ignore them pointedly and put my phone back inside my pocket.

Sam calls out for me to pick my order up.

As I was taking my order he grabbed my hand,"hey, I've just noticed that you ain't wearing a coat, too hot for one huh?"

I was about to retort back to him when a new customer was at the register machine, he held my hand to his lips and kissed it before winking at me and going back to attend the customer.

...

Just as I was finishing my brownie, Sam slides down in front of me.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I already have one, and I'd rather have the money actually", I reply.

"Okay then, shall we go see a movie?"

"I have already seen it"

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?"

"Sorry. I'm having a headache this weekend"

"Then, I'll take care of you, give you some pills for the headache"

"If you're going to be a smartass, first you have to be smart, otherwise you're just an ass"

He was about to reply when the bell of the shop rang and Alec appeared looking winded and fretful.

"Alec", I say standing up and looking at him between stunned and worried.

"Magnus, thank the Angel you're okay", he hugged me but I stepped back a little, inevitably hurting him for such action.

Sam clears his throat, "Well darling, there's a new customer waiting for me. See ya, Saturday", he winks as he goes past me.

I roll my eyes with a tiny smile but Alec was looking quite the opposite. His shoulders were tense and had a murderous look in his eyes, he stepped closer to me protectively.

"Who was that dude?", he asks me glaring at Sam.

"Uh..just the barista guy who started talking to me"

As if sensing that we were talking about him, he met my gaze with a lopsided grin and a wink.

"You know what? We should go", Alec demanded storming out of the humble coffee shop.

I huffed and followed him outside.

"What did he meant by meet you this Saturday? Are you cheating on me?", Alec demands me with a look between despair, hurt and fury. His cold icy blue eyes make a shiver go down my spine and I gulp anxiously.

"N-No, of course not, why would you think of such thing?", I reply with total honesty and growing bolder and raising my voice as words stumbled out.

He regards me looking for any indices of lies but retreats knowing that I'm not lying.

"You're right...I'm sorry...", he says with his head hung low.

"Yeah...let's just go home"

"Home?", he smirks raising his head," so now you're calling your apartment home?"

I blush furiously and stammer,"I-I-y-y-ou know, I-I mean, ugh, j-just, let's go"

 **A/N: I didn't want this chapter to end there but it seemed like a cue to stop the chappie, so with no more preambles, off we go to the next chappie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Magnus's POV)**

"Y'all better big boy?", Ragnor asks me when Alec and I reenter my apartment.

"Yeah, thanks. But um, why are you still here?", I reply.

He points to Chairman Meow who was purring contently on his lap, "the cat wants what it wants, I couldn't resist him"

I roll my eyes and watch as Alec bends down to pet him. I watch intently, Chairman's opinion is really important to me.

 **(Chairman Meow's POV)**

Mmmm...yeah,scratch there, just there-perfect...or should I say: purrfect? self high-paw Chairman

I feel a softer hand start to scratch me behind my ear. What the heck? Who's hand is this. I turn around to look at the owner of the hand and meet a boy who I hadn't seen before. He has a kind gaze and he _really_ knows how to scratch a cat.

Hmm..Chairman likes it.

Chairman likes him.

Chairman approves.

Chairman wants more scratches. Just do the Chairman move: meow softly and cutely and approach the guy, yep, his lap is nicer. Wait...do I smell another cat? Oh hell no, he's mine now. I start rubbing more into him until I can only smell my own scent. That's better.

 **(Magnus's POV)**

"He's so cute, he slightly beats Church", Alec says.

"Who's Church?", I asks.

"My cat"

"I want to meet him"

"Okay, but he's not quite as friendly. Just warning you", he replies with a smile.

"I should get going", Ragnor says standing up.

"Okay, I'll walk you out", I tell him, leaving Alec to play with Chairman.

* * *

I wake up to the buzzing of my phone. Groaning, I read the message.

 **Alec: Wakey wakey sunshine. I'm up for a run, what do you say?**

I smile before answering him.

 **Me: I'm up for a coffee sunshine.**

 **Alec: Calling me sunshine now, are we? ;)**

 **Alec: But really, you up for a glorious run? I can make it fun...**

 **Me: I think I'll stay my grounds. I'll go for a coffee and you meet me there after your so called glorious run.**

 **Alec: Okay, which coffee shop?**

 **Me: The one where you found me yesterday**

 **Alec: Okay, let's just pray that stupid prick of bartender isn't there.**

 **Me: Do I smell jealousy?**

 **Alec: You smell fabulousity, cause that's my all-natural smell.**

I roll my eyes but smile.

 **Me: Show off.**

...

Guess what? Sam, alias the prick, was on shift today! Just my luck, I grumbled annoyed.

"Just a cappuccino. And you know my name", I told him, handed him the money and walk back to sit down on my usual booth.

Minutes later, I saw him approaching with my order and I rolled my eyes.

"Is this seat empty?", he asks me with a slight smirk.

"Yes, and this will be too if you sit down"

He shrugs and sits down next to me, cornering me against the wall.

"So, what's your sigh baby"

"Stop"

He chuckles amused.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again"

"Walk by again, but this time, don't stop", I say sipping my hot coffee.

"If I could change the alphabet, I'd put U and I together"

"That's more used than your grandma's underwear. But you know? It's a good thing that N and O are already together", I say smiling with what looked like a sweet smile but it really was an acidic smile that was sugar-coated.

"Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"

"Are you calling me Satan?"

"With all those comebacks, you probably are, Kitten", he says leaning closer.

"Oh sorry, was I supposed to be offended?", I says with half closed eyelids and leaning in unconsciously. With each passing sentence we had leant towards each other even more.

"You know, instead of coming back at me, I could make you very happy"

"Why? Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm kissing you", before I could even react, I felt his lips over mine.

He pulls away, " go on, don't be shy, ask me out", I stare at him in disgust.

"Okay. Get out", I say in a snarky tone.

He just smiles, not leaving.

"Ugh, if I throw a stick, will you leave?"

The bell of the counter dings," saved by the bell", he says smirking with half closed eyelids. He steals me a kiss before leaving. I rush to the bathroom and wash my mouth. How dare he? , I think furiously.

That stupid jackass, useless paperclip!

I return to my booth and minutes later, Alec enters the coffee shop. His eyes skim over the place until he finds me and his whole expression lights up, making me feel even more guilty for the kiss.

He seems to sense this since he rushes towards me with a concerned look and sits down next to me. I instantly wrap my arms around his slim waist and mumble 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

He pushes me away hastily and makes me face him," Magnus, what's wrong"

"I-", I sniffle," we kissed"

He turns red in anger, "what?!"

"S-Sam a-and I, we-"

His concerned look, that was once warm and caring turned instantly cold. Alec disentangles himself from me and rushes out of the shop. I ran after him but it was hard catching up with him since he had longer legs.

"Alec! Alec! Alec hear me out!"

He stops in a halt and storms back towards me," hear what?! How _amazing_ was the kiss?! How you've cheated on me and lied when I asked you if you were?!"

My nervousness floods out of me and I'm filled with rage as well now. I stand up straighter, looking intimidating.

"Don't you dare go around telling lies, Lightwood", I say in a menacing tone," I told you I wasn't cheating on you and I was _never_ lying"

"Let me clear you something up. When you go around kissing random people and not just your boyfriend, it's called cheating. WHEN YOU GO AROUND BEING A WHORE AND NOT EVEN LETTING YOUR BOYFRIEND BE AT LEAST 1 METRE CLOSE TO YOU, IS CALLED CHEATING!"

"SO NOW _YOU,_ OF ALL PEOPLE IN THE WORLD THINK YOU CAN CALL ME A WHORE FOR ACCIDENTALLY KISSING SOMEONE. I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE! YOU'RE PROBABLY THE MAN WHORE GOD!"

As soon as those words left my mouth I instantly regretted it, it seemed to stung Alec even more than any other comment that could've take place. He looked so hurt and broken I tried to reach out for him but he stepped back.

"Maybe I was a whore before, but for you, I changed, for you I did everything I could to change, to better myself. Don't you think it hurts not being able to kiss you freely, hug you, hold your hand when we're in public? It hurts, more than you think. I've never had to endure this before, and if I had to, I'd just simply let the person go and move on. But with you it was different, I stayed, and swallowed it all because I lo-. It doesn't matter why, at least not anymore. So maybe this is for a greater good, you won't have to be with an easy man any more and I won't have to endure the pain that involves being in the closet. And come to think I thought you were different"

I was at the loss of words, I never knew what he felt, I never even tried to put myself in his shoes. And now here he was, making me the biggest confession of his life with such a broken and fragile voice that made my heart bleed, just that this time, it wasn't for a good cause, not even near it. He slowly retreated, turned away and vanished into the mob of people with his head hung low and a grey cloud over his head.

Suddenly, realization hit me, like a wave crashing against rocks, this was over. This whole fairy tale like dream was over, he was no longer my Alec, he was no longer the reason to wake up every day, the reason to even smile or the meaning of my life. I was left shuddering, alone, with a big whole in my heart, with all my energies and emotions being drained out of me. So much time we spent together and he didn't even tell me how he felt about us, how he was constantly getting hurt for my actions and most of the time I didn't even acknowledge it. How could I have been so blind? So careless and hurtful?

I walked back home in some sort of a trance, lost in my thoughts and just doing things mechanically. I locked myself in my room and only when I laid down in my bed did I feel warm tears stream down my face. At first they fell slow, but soon I was sobbing and bawling none stop, my eyes hurt from the pressure, for crying so hard, my lungs ached for the lack of oxygen, my throat ached for screaming into the pillow but most importantly, my heart ached. It ached for everything I'd done to Alec, for everything I did, it ached at the lost of one of my most loved one, it ached for the loss of my angel, for the lose of my Alexander.

In a given moment I passed out, I don't know if it was either the lack of oxygen or I cried myself to sleep.

 **A/N: I don't know you guys but I'm crying right now, I had to stop myself while writting to wipe my tears away. By the Angel, I hate for them to break up but in a way I guess I wanted it to happen...gosh I'm crazy..and weird...*sniffs* anyways..please let me know what you think about all of this mess, if the last part was good or not...please review and again, sorry for not posting! If it wasn't for those nut cracking exams..( ass cracking- nut cracking...see what I did there? It's a really bad pun between the Nutcracker and ass cracking...gosh, I'd rather leave the puns to Ryan Higa). Also, I'm thinking about writting a new Malec fanfic called "Un-I'm not telling you guys XP until you let me know what you think...should I write it? Let me know please.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **ALoha x.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Magnus's POV)**

It's been 2 weeks already since the disastrous break up and I still haven't gotten any answer or signal of life from Alec's part. Honestly, I've thought it through and I guess I can't blame him for being so angry at me but he's having a hard time-wait, let me rephrase that, _if_ he's having a bad time, I really do feel sorry.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away Jack!"

He bursts open the door.

"Okay you little piece of useless paperclip, enough of the moping around okay?! I've had enough of chasing you with my magic broom to pick up all of your pieces, I don't know what the heck he did but enough! He clearly didn't deserve you go STAND UP, WIPE YOUR TEARS AND GO TO YOUR FREAKING WORK!" I was about to object when he cut me off, "NOW!"

I nod and go to my library with my head hung low.

...

You know what? Jack's right, I should get over him, but somehow, as hard and mighty as I try...I can't. Time to girl up and do some stalking.

After hours searching I finally manage to get hold of Alexander's house address, I erased the history of the computer, forced someone to cover up for me and left in a rush.

Sometime later I arrive at his house and gape at how big it is. It is located over a hill, an entry for cars goes across the lawn. In the front lawn, he's got an angel statue with a sword, a little wooden bench and a small pond. As I approach the house, I'm greeted by a huge wooden door that's about 4 meters high, as I look up, big crystalline windows look down at me and the sun rays do not let me guess just how many floors it has. I gulp and ring the door.

His sister, Rosabel if my memory doesn't fail me. She pushed up her glasses and looked at me questioning.

"Um...you are...?"

"Magnus, Magnus Bane"

"Oh", her expression turns slightly cold, "what are you doing here?"

"I-Is, does Alec um..live here?"

"Of course not, he's not a scum bag or dependent", seeing how my face fell she softened a bit," but he is here. I'll go get him"

Sometime later I hear footsteps approaching and I stand up from the front door stairs.

"Izzy said you were asking for me", he said in a cold voice. I regarded his face. He had black bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, his trademark smile and joyful eyes were missing. Makes two of us.

"I'm sorry Alec, I really am I-"

He raised a hand, "save it"

I stared shocked at him as he started to walk back towards the house. I hold his wrist and make him turn around, facing me.

 **(Alec's POV)**

"No, you save it and hear me out", he had such a fierce look, my mouth went closed and I payed attention," look, I know what you must think right now, you must be thinking that I lied and that I cheated on you", you did," no I didn't and hear me out useless paperclip" his voice raised a bit.

"News flash, I didn't. It was Sam who kissed me in the first place and as soon as he did it, I rushed to the bathroom to wash those disgusting lips away. How dare you think I would do such thing to you? To the only person who makes me feel like I matter, who makes me feel loved. Alec Lightwood you made me get to know the concept of actually living, thanks to you I got to know the actual feeling of smiling so much that your cheeks hurt, feeling emotions so shocking and that make you feel alive, like you're really living, like if I actually had a purpose in life. You are the only person who makes me feel good, even proud of myself even though I'm nothing. I never thought I would depend on someone much less _need_ love. For me, love was just a stupid extra emotion that Hollywood bases it's movies from, I used to think that love was just useless crap and fake emotion that didn't do you any good. But you Alexander, you showed me the complete opposite of my definition, you showed me what love was, what feeling truly happy and completed was, you showed me how powerful love was so powerful, I'd do anything for you. You showed me love, the tons of emotions that simple four lettered word contained and then you had me crawling back for more. I'm really sorry for what happened, I'm sorry for being such a jerk and not coming rushing back after you, for being so closed off. I'm sorry...and I love you Alexander Lightwood", tears were streaming down both of our faces.

"Does...does he really kiss that bad?", I was so lost for words my subconscious mind acted and blurted this out. Magnus looked so hurt. He slowly started retreating with new tears streaming down harder. I snapped back to reality and flushed him against me. I kissed him with all I had. I kiss him showing all of the love I hold for him, showing him how much I missed him and I needed him during this though weeks.

"Yeah, you're a much better kisser", he said when we ended the kiss and rested our foreheads together. We both chuckled softly. I kissed him again.

" I love you Magnus Bane"

"And I love you more Alexander Gideon Lightwood"

"No, I love you more...wait...how do you know my middle name?"

"Just the way I figured out were you or well your sister lives"

"Stalking", we echoed. We laughed and kissed some more before we agreed on coming to my house.

.

 **A/N: Aloha guys! I thought I wouldn't get to the 1,000 words but I did it! *grins* It's some kind of policy I know have for every chappie. I'm really sorry for not posting earlier, thing is, I'm not really good at saying sorry after a big fight so..yeah..I swear I'm working on that. Well I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and good news! I'm posting the prologue to my new story "Unstable Love" so if you'd pretty please go ahead and let me know what you think *bates eyelashes, pouts and makes puppy eyes, yeah, the whole begging package***

 **ALoha x.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Helloo! *hears complains being shouted at me* Everybody calm down! *face gets splattered with a tomatoe* okay, yes I get that you're angry, heck, I am too. I'm really really sorry it's being over a month so...I'll be posting up 3 chapters to make it up for you guys. I really hope you're reading this lame author's note because what I'm about to say is kinda important...ready? Well, for the 3rd chapter, you guys decide what's going to happen, no matter how sad or fluffy it is, I'll write it. Sounds good, feels good? Hope so, now please, enjoy :)**

 **(Magnus's POV)**

"Jack! That's cheating!", I yelled slightly annoyed but with a smile nonetheless.

"It's called being an expert, you tiny IQ", he replied with a smug smile.

"That's it young man, you earned it", I said while I started chasing him around the apartment to tickle him to his death for winning me in a stupid videogame. Jack had locked himself in his room laughing like a maniac when the door bell rang.

"Coming!", I said.

Standing before me was the owner of my daydreams. Dressed in black skinny jeans, grey vans and a blue shirt that made his stunning blue eyes stand out was my beautiful Alexander. I grinned and instinctively pulling him from the front of his shirt, crashed my lips into his.

"I missed you too", he smirked at me before he crashed his lips against mine in a heated kiss making me oblivious to the world only thinking about his soft lips hugging mine, his sweet strawberry with chocolate taste making me weak at my knees. I felt a soft thud as my back hit the door and the heat increased. His lips started to wander down my neck making me groan when suddenly someone cleared his throat annoyed.

Jack. My eyes flew wide open and I pushed Alec away.

"Get a room you guys-wait, don't actually it'd still be awkward and disgusting", he made a face making us laugh.

"Hey Jack-O!", Alec said smiling.

"Only Magnus calls me that, so unless your name's Magnus, don't call me that", Jack snapped back.

"Jack!", I chide him.

"It's okay Maggie, he's right"

"Don't call me that! For Castiel's sake!"

"Didn't you use to say for Angle's sake?"

"Supernatural did that to me"

"Oh."

"Anyways, why are you here?", Jack said.

"I uh, was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the movies"

"That sounds good, doesn't it Jack?"

Jack was about to decline, I sensed it in my belly (Rise of the Guardians reference...sorry I just loved that movie), when he suddenly adopted a mischievous look and accepted. What on earth was this boy up to, I thought.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? Allons-y!", I rolled my eyes at his French intent.

* * *

 **(Jack's POV)**

"So what are we watching?", I asked as we got inside the car.

"What do you want to watch?", Alec replied.

"Doctor Strange"

"The Doc it is then"

I rummaged through my prank backpack again. Let's see...what have we got in here...transparent slime,peanut butter, Tabasco, some fresh lemons ( I refill this bag every week and a half in case something rots),laxative, tape, some hair extensions, scissors, fake animal sounds,whoopie cushions, well,the list goes on but for now, I've got everything I need and more. Oh and I always carry a jacket to cover my weapons and a notebook with a pencil in case a new prank idea pops into my mind.

..

We were making line to order our drinks when Mags said he had to go to the bathroom leaving Alec and me alone. Awkward? A tad. But thankfully it was our turn not long after. I 'accidentaly' made the snickers fall.

"Sorry", I told him as he bent down to pick them up. I quickly pour the Tabasco sauce into his soda and stuffed the spicy bottle away without him noticing, and added sugar instead of salt in his popcorn. Thank the Angle that we weren't sharing popcorns.

"No worries", he said smiling.

"Let me help you", I said," I'll carry your stuff you take Mags's. I can put mine in my backpack"

"Okay, cool", he said smiling.

"Everything set?", Magnus said finally coming back from the bathroom.

"Yep", Alec answered, "let's go the movie's about to start"

The movie and the mischief is indeed about to start.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Jack's POV)**

Right through the middle of the movie I sneakily stole Alec's phone from his jacket pocket and bathed it in my transparent slime, (I used gloves of course) and stealthily put it back in. P-R-O-F-E-S-S-I-O-N-A-L.

Oh and if you're wondering what happened when he drank his soda here's what happened:

 _"Aren't you afraid you'll finish your soda before the movie even starts?", Mags asked Alec._

 _"W-Well, I'm always close to finishing it so I'm usually thirsty towards the end of the movie"_

 _"Idiot",Magnus said smiling. Ugh, I almost puked after the sickening sweet kiss they shared._

 _"Oh my-",Alec screamed alarmed making people turn at us some worried some shushing him up._

 _"Oh you shush!", he screamed with tears forming in his eyes while he panted as he drank more soda trying to pacify the hotness but ended up splattering the drink showering the people below us, "GOSH I NEED SOME WATER PLEASE!"_

 _I wanted to burst out laughing so badly but as a professional prankster I couldn't allow myself such pleasure. I just regarded the situation slightly amused and offered him the soda again, which the stupid was about to drink again but seemed to realise and handed it back to me. He exasperatedly looked around the room when he suddenly bursted out of the cinema with Magnus trailing behind and telling me to stay. I nodded like a good kid and when they finally exited the show room I bursted out laughing like a maniac and ended up crying from laughing so hard ignoring people's glares._

 _Later on he started eating his popcorns when he suddenly said," what...the...heck?!"_

 _"Shh! Alec shut up", Magnus chided him._

 _"B-But Magnus...the popcorn tastes weird"_

" _Alec_ , you _are weird. Now shut up before this whole cinema turns against us and we got an angry mob chasing after us"_

 _I snorted trying to keep my laughter. The rest of the movie he kept complaining with each bite he took._

Right now, we're heading towards the parking lot making me think of another prank I regret I didn't do, no worries, I'll do it later on ;).

"Who's up for some ice cream?", Magnus asked.

"Me, obviously", I say.

"Me too", Alec says smiling.

..

We drove to Mags and I's favourite ice cream parlor.

"Hey Dan!", I said with a huge grin running towards him.

"Pumpkin!", he said equally cheery. Dan picked me up and twirled me around making me giggle. Yes, I might turn a tad childish when I'm with him. It's just that he's my favourite person after Magnus.

I hugged him tightly and he returned the hug.

"I missed you", I confess hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too Pumpkin", he whispered back.

He put me down and proceeded to acknowledge Magnus and Alec.

"Hi Mags", Dan said.

"Hey Dan", Magnus smiled back at him," uh, this is Alec"

"Hi", Alec said stretching out his hand.

 **(Alec's POV)**

Gosh, did Magnus only had hot friends? Dan had stunning green eyes and inky black hair combed in a perfect quiff.

"So, who's up for some ice cream?", Dan said smiling. I tensed. Is it just me, or did Magnus here said the same thing 20 minutes ago? I stepped closer to Magnus letting out a low growl. This Dan guy better be straight cause if not-

 **(Jack's POV)**

We ordered and while Magnus and Alec were off to finding a table where to sit I leaned over the counter and whispered to Dan if I could help him making the ice creams convincing him that since there weren't much people there wasn't going to be much trouble.

"Mmm..okay, come aboard"

I grinned.

"Okay so the first thing you gotta do to make a perfect ice cream...",he trailed off, "um Jack? What are you doing?"

"Making the perfect ice cream", I said blowing a balloon.

He stayed silent for a second before he realized my plan.

"Let me help you", he said matching my mischievous smirk with one of his one.

 **(Magnus's POV)**

"So, Dan's your friend?", Alec asked.

"Do I sense jealousy?"

"Not until you answer me"

"He's straight"

"Oh", Alec relaxed a tad.

"Dummy", I said rolling my eyes but smiling nevertheless.

"Ice creams!",Jack came with two ice creams on his hands and Dan carried other two.

"This one's for you Alec", Jack said smiling.

"Aw thanks buddy"

"My pleasure"

We were chatting and eating our ice creams when there was a sudden explosion. I looked at Alec who had his face splattered with ice cream and he had paled. Jack and Dan had exploded into laughter, hugging their bellies and high-fiving each other. I frowned at them and helped Alec clean up his face after he had recovered from the shock.

Some time later their laughter finally died and they breathed deeply and wiped their tears.

"Jackus O'Connor Bane!",I chide him," a word with you"

"But-"

"Now!", I roared.

Dan stood up, " Magnus, it was just a prank"

"Oh you shut up young man!", I snapped back.

"Mags, I'm sorry", Jack hurried to apologise.

I calmed down a bit," okay...it was just a prank anyways"

Jack gifted me a smile and I returned it.

"Anyways, I should get going", Dan said standing up and bidding goodbye to everyone. Jack hurried to hug him and after a cheesy goodbye they parted ways. My brother seemed so sad my heart felt heavy.

"Why don't we go to a park to close this up?",I suggested.

"Sure" ,Alec smiled

"Yeah, okay", Jack replied solemnly.

..

 **(Jack's POV)**

"Let me snap a picture of us right here", Alec said smiling.

"Yes please", I said remembering my prank.

He reached out for his phone,"what...THE FUDGE IS THIS?!"

Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

"I'll go get you some tissues", Magnus said rushing off somewhere.

I smirked smugly.

"Why are you doing this?", Alec turned to me annoyed.

"I don't know what you mean", I said innocently.

"The pranks, don't take me as a fool"

"Hey, it's not my fault the hair dye killed your brain cells", I replied rising my hands at shoulder level.

He grew more angry," why?", he growled.

I quit my act and speak with a cold menacing voice, spiting pure venom,"I warned you not to hurt Magnus. And guess what, you did. Twice if I recall correctly. The first time I forgave you but the second one was the last drop that made the glass spill. I warned you. I told you, if you hurt Magnus I'd make your life a living hell. And boy, I'm just getting started"

I saw how his face slowly paled.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chappie, please let me know what you thought about it. I loved Jack's last sentence, modesty aside. So remember the deal, you choose what the next chap's gonna be about. Please review!**

 **ALoha x.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Alec's POV)**

True to his words the next weeks even months were hellish but finally the devil left his lair.

"You got everything Jack-O?", Magnus asks him.

"Yep, checked twice Mags. Flashlights, tent, sleeping bag, books, etc"

"How many books are you taking?"

"Just two"

"Okay"

The doorbell rings and Jacks dashes towards the door and opens the door excitedly.

"Bye Mags!", he hollers over his shoulder and is gone in a flash.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around what just happened, when I finally recover from my shock Magnus is no longer at my side but I hear some shuffling from the kitchen so I head there.

"So..Jack's going camping huh?", I say to start a conversation.

"Yeah, he goes every month. Coffee or tea?", he replies not even sparing a glance at me.

"Hot cocoa"

He rolls his eyes but a small smile escapes his lips. I watch him flutter around the kitchen as stealthy as cat making my heart throb.

"It's true though", I say as he hands me my cup. He looks at me expectantly for me to continue," if I could, I'd change the alphabet and put U and I together"

"Good thing N and O are already together", he winks at me with a tint of mischief mixed in his eyes. I purr inwardly, I love it when he gives me that look.

"Hmm...shall we go see a movie?"

"I'vee already seen it", he grabs our empty cups and sways his hips sassily away.

I growl lowly. Damn, he's driving me crazy.

I catch up to him in a flash and flush him against the kitchen sink kissing him furiously. Magnus returns it with the same heat I push further into him; we later break the kiss leaning on our foreheads panting.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you", he replies biting my lower lip seductively making me grunt before he slips away from me as easily as if I was holding water with my palm open.

* * *

 **(Magnus's POV)**

The library was quite quiet today. Pun intended.

There were only 3 people at most and I was getting terribly bored. I had finished with all of my duties so I could help Jack pack everything without worrying about work even though he doesn't need it but I can't help it. I was reading a book when an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Do you have eleven protons? Because you're sodium fine"

"Really Alexander?", I say without lowering my book and continuing my reading.

"Hey put the book down"

I ignore him.

"Put it down or no kisses"

Tempting but I still ignore him. He takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Put it down or no donuts for you"

I throw the book away and look for the donuts.

"You little rascal...do you only love me because I bring you food?"

I hesitate," do you really want me to answer that?"

He opens and closes his mouth various times before settling with a glumly "save it" and handing me my donuts and coffee. Alec slumps down on the chair next to me and straight down stares at me.

"Could you let me eat in peace?"

"Mm no, I'd rather watch you, you're gorgeous"

I blush wildly," shut up and look away"

He doesn't budge. I sigh and roll my eyes, squirming in my seat uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

When I'm done eating he's still staring at me,"what do you want Lightwood", I say irritated.

"Well for one I wanna kiss you"

"Well sorry lad but not happening remember?" , I reply referring to our previous banter.

"Darn it"

I smirk and bite my lip in the way I know it drives him nuts. From where am I getting all of this courage, I don't know; and honestly, I don't care. He seems to fight the urge to jump me but the internal fight doesn't last long since I quickly feel his warm, soft lips over mine kissing me with passion and me returning the kiss, forgetting where we were for a moment before someone cleared its throat making us jump apart. My face pales and I catch a glimpse of paleness and angriness all mixed in Alec's features.

I didn't even know this person but its whole aura was telling me it was bad news.

* * *

 **A/N:Hey guys! It's been a year since I've updated hasn't it. I'm really sorry but I had writers block and as you can see from the shucky thing I wrote, I still have it. Leaving you guys in a cliffhanger, cue evil laugh, and I actually like this cliffy. Please read the next "chapter" since it's really important. I'm sorry in advance :( . Love x.**

 **ALoha x.**


	19. Chapter 18 BTS

**Behind The Scences in Fall Out Malec**

"Who's that?", Alec points to a person whose back was turned against them, hunched over a laptop.

"Says it's the author. Maleclamp or something-", Magnus starts.

"What kind of name is that?"

Magnus shrugs and continues," Maleclamp's writting a story about us, I think it's from a parallel universe where both of us are nuts...it's quite tragic really, she's told me the end."

Alec stares agape at him, " what happens?"

"Maleclamp says I can't say anything cause I'd be spoiling the people reading this"

"The people? Parallel universe? What on earth Maggie?"

Magnus raises his hands shoulder level," trust me, I'm wrapping my head around this same time as you."

"Okay..."

Silence fall upon the couple.

"But um, what is the-so-called-author doing here?", Alec asks, curiosity gaining the best of him.

"Maleclamp is putting us on hold"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUNN cue dramatic music. Hey guys it's me the awful author...so yeah...you've read right. I'm uh, putting this story on hold for the time being. Reason? Well I've been having a huge massive ten-hortons-put-together-sized writer's block for this story, but a light has clicked in my head for Unstable Love (my other story) and I've had the idea for some time now and I wanna write it before it swooshes away. Any questions?

*someone raises it's hand* Yes?

*said person* will you finish the story or just leave it to rot and let the readers imagine what happens next like you've done with your fast updates.

Let's tone the aggressive mode down a bit, shall we? And yes, I'll finish the story it's just that I don't really have a clear image of what I really want to transmit right now so just bear with me.

Any other questions? Cue the crickets. Okay.

Thank you guys once again for baring with me this long, I'll come back and finish the story (worry not) but in the mean time you could check my other story since I'll be updating it more frequently. Love you lots x.

ALoha x.


End file.
